Misunderstandings
by Zira Thirteen
Summary: Iruka is waiting in the rain for a Kakashi that will never return. He can't cope with the pain and follows his lover. A song fic.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto is not mine; I don't believe in slavery. The song Misunderstanding doesn't belong to me either. I'm just borrowing it.

Hi everyone. This is my first sad story so it might be a little shaky. It is also my first songfic. Sorry for any confusion. This story is dedicated to my dear friends. I don't know what I would do if I lost any of you. By the way, **the italics represent a flashback.**

**Warnings:** This story contains a character death and suicide. Also this is a guy and guy romance. If you are uncomfortable with either one, please stop reading this.

* * *

The rain fell in a broken pattern to drench the broken man on the bridge. The tears that leak from his closed eyes mix with the water on his cheeks.

His knuckles were white as he gripped the side of the bridge. A tear falls from its place on his chin.

**There must be some misunderstanding,  
There must be some kind of mistake,  
I waited in the rain for hours,  
You were late.**

He covers his face with his hands in a hopeless gesture. The long chocolate brown hair hung limp and loose around his face, adding to his broken appearance.

A shrill ring breaks the silence of his mourning, and he digs through his pockets hastily. False hope blossomed in his chest as he checked the number flashing on the screen.

Even though his hope was false, the pain that ripped through his heart was very real. His body seems to heavy to hold up, and he falls to his knees. The cell phone slips from his hand.

The weeping man stays like this for a few minutes before getting up and heading off. He never notices the cell phone lying discarded on the bridge.

**Now its not like me to say the right thing,  
But you could've called to let me know,  
I checked your number twice, don't understand it,  
So I went home.**

Buildings and people are just a blur as he passes them with red-rimmed eyes. Without thought he pauses outside the movie theater where he had planned to spend some time with his lover.

He reaches up a hand and places it over his broken heart. Pain is his only companion now. "Why?" His voice was hoarse and he couldn't manage more than a whisper.

**Well, I'd been waiting for this weekend,  
I thought that maybe we could see a show,  
Never dreamed I'd have this feeling,  
But seeing you is believing,  
That's why I don't know why,  
You didn't show up that night.**

Once more the man finds himself on the bridge. He is sitting with his back against the railing. Tears persist in cascading from his eyes. They slowly slide past his parted lips until the taste of salt dominates his tongue.

Lightning ripples across the sky and the man cranes his neck to stare at the dark forbidding clouds. An idea seems to strike him and he leapt up and began to run.

**There must be some misunderstanding,  
There must be some kind of mistake,  
I was waiting in the rain for hours,  
You were late.**

The man is running blindly through the village. He stops at the places his lover always seems to be. The training ground is empty as is the book store, but the man ignores this. Everyone knows his lover is always at the memorial stone.

Gasping for breath and leaning heavily on the black stone, the man looks for any indication of a person's presence or passing. When he realizes that no one has been here, he turns and runs towards his Jonin's apartment.

He rings the doorbell several times, but there is no answer. He begins to beat on the door yelling for someone, anyone to answer.

_Tsunade walks slowly towards the man sitting behind his desk. She reaches out her hand. It has something in it, something metal. Time stops for the teacher, and his breath catches. His hand reaches out for the headband of the man he loved so much. _

_His lips form a single word, "How?" Tsunade shakes her head and turns to leave. "I'm so sorry." Her parting words fell on deaf ears. The man stares at the picture on his desk._

_It is of a silver haired man. His visible eye is turned into an upside down U as he is walking out the door of an apartment. _

**Since then I've been running around trying to find you,  
I went to the places you always go,  
I rang your home but got no answer,  
Jumped in my car, I went 'round there,  
I still don't believe it,  
He was just leaving.**

The man is on the bridge for the last time. The weight of his sorrow has forced him to all fours. Silent sobs rack his body, and he screams his denial. "No! No! NO!"

Feebly, as if the effort is to much, he drags himself over to the side of the bridge. A kunai finds its way into his hand, and he stares at it confusedly for a moment.

He gently lays it on the side of his wrist before adding pressure. Slowly, he drags the blade across the tan, slender wrist in a straight line. Then he copies the gesture on the other.

Red blood streams from the wounds to mix with the rain and slide into the river. He watches the liquids mingle as he drifts farther and father from the world of the living.

In the end, Iruka is finally free to follow his Kakashi.

**There must be some misunderstanding,  
There must be some kind of mistake. **

So sad... I cried when I wrote this. Please tell me if I need to work on anything. As I said before, this is my first sad story. If you didn't know, the bold and centered words are the song. Of course, you knew that; I was just making sure. Also, I had to write this on notepad because it won't take my word documents for some reason. So please, please tell me if I made any mistakes.


End file.
